


First Night

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Draco's first night in Azkaban. Written for the February Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: First. Words: 218.





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Breathofmine for being this month host of the Discord Drarry Challenge and to Keyflight790 too! You're amazing!
> 
> And a big thank you to magzillasaurus for being a wonderful beta! <3
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

He is used to fancy rooms. He thinks of bedrooms as big spaces that can fit more than a bed. Dinners are delicious three course meals. When he thinks of windows, he pictures huge openings full of light. 

But here… Here his room is tiny, with only an old, thin mattress and no space for anything else. Here dinner is a cup of water and something he isn't sure he can call food. Here the window is just a little hole in the wall that only allows the frigid cold of the North Sea inside. 

It's his first night in Azkaban and he already feels how the unhappiness fills every bit of his soul. He feels how he forgets his past life. 

He clenches his teeth and swears to not forget about the only thing worthy he has left. He has to endure five years in this tiny hole, he knows he’ll forget about what exists beyond these walls, that the only thing real for him will be the cold, the hopelessness and the cries of the prisoners, but he refuses to let go of the only person that still cares about him. 

Five years later, he leaves Azkaban. He doesn't understand the world he sees but at least he knows who that smiling black haired man is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
